


Love Knows No Bounds

by wafflerageface



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Triggers, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflerageface/pseuds/wafflerageface
Summary: Romantic One-shots





	Love Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> "One moment... One Look... One Word... Can change everything." Catherine Deane

_Pain._

Her soft, peaceful breaths stirred, begin shortening.

_Pain._

Quickened heartbeats followed by a cold sweat. 

**_Pain again._ **

Her head turns into her pillow, a small cry in her throat, barely heard. Though asleep, her body moves. Tenses. Readies to run. 

_Never good enough. Never smart enough. Never capable of anything valuable._

Her mother’s voice comes unbidden, twisted by the self view she was taught. She never could please them, was never smart enough for them. Everything she did was _worthless._

_That’s all you are. Worthless. You never did anything right. Never learned to accomplish anything._

Her breathing trembled now. Hands gripped the blankets tighter. A strangled cry from her lips. _Don’t leave me._

_You were never good enough for your parents, how can you be good enough for_ **_them_ ** _? Your lover, your friend, your everything? She’ll leave you too. Find someone better, someone_ **_capable._ ** _You are nothing in her eyes. You don’t deserve her._

A small gasp as she sits up in bed. Chest tight, lungs burning. Her eyes sting, her face wet with tears. Her body shakes. Her breath gone. Her head aches and her heart numb. As the world comes rushing back to her, so does the dream. The vision of her lover leaving her for someone else, someone more attractive and more successful. Someone who is everything she wishes she could be. She hugs herself, cries quietly, and gently rocks herself. Why should her lover stay? Her whole life she has been worthless. Been nothing more than a problem.

A hand reaches out, gentle and calm and _right_.

“Sunflower?”

The pet name hits like lead, and she crumples. Curled up in her lover’s lap, sobbing, _begging_ the dream to not be real. She’s had them before, always the same one. What if they are real? What if she loses her?

“I’m here, my sunflower. I’ve got you now.”

She’s embraced now; pulled into her lover’s waiting arms and cradled. Nails run down her arm in slow, soothing patterns. Small kisses to her hair, a soft hum by her ear. Comforts, all of these. Comforts only her lover gives. The only comforts of quelling her tears, of soothing the panic attack.

“You left me again.” Her voice is small and timid.

_What if she loses patience? What if she thinks I don’t trust her? Will she leave me for real this time?_

“I am always yours, sunflower. You are mine, my darling love, my everything. You are my sanity. You are what keeps me alive.” She smiles down, a soft kiss pressing into her nose. “How could I ever leave such a perfect, wonderful love? A love that cares for me, that provides, that nurtures me? You are all I need in life to be happy. To me, you are worth _everything_ ”

And then she remembers. She remembers the stolen kisses, the hidden giggles of delight. The moments of love and passions, the nights spent tangled in each other. The days spent snuggled on the couch, reading or simply napping. She remembers the hours spent in her lover’s arms while she cried out every fear, every moment of rejection, pain, and denial. The hours spent crying over her worthlessness, over how useless and unimportant she was. She remembers…

She remembers being held. She remembers the soft kisses, the tears that mixed with her own. _You were never worthless to me._ She remembers the first time she felt validated, felt like she mattered, like she meant something. All thanks to _her._ Her lover, the angel that came to save her from hell. The beautiful woman that held her as she cried, knew every way to soothe her, to make her feel loved and worth something to someone.

The cries slowed. Quieted. Vanished entirely. Her tears were wiped away. Her frown kissed away. Gentle fingers combed through her hair, stroked her back, eased the tension away. They lay down together, curled protectively around each other. Possessively around each other. Foreheads touching. Legs entangled. Arms wrapped securely around the waist. They held each other as though they might never again, secure in the knowledge that they had a lifetime of this ahead of them. As they drifted off to sleep once more, she remembered one last thing.

_I remember what it is to feel loved._


End file.
